The system and method of the present embodiment relate generally to automatically recognizing words or phrases in text.
Electronically represented text can be oriented in various ways and, in some cases, parts of the text can be inverted in relation to other parts of the text. One situation in which this can occur is when text is located in a roundel, which is a circle containing text. On a mail piece, a roundel can be located, for example, to the left of a permit block and can contain, for example, text written along an inside edge of the roundel. Additionally, there can be another circle just inside the text. Company name, city and state, or zip code information can be contained in the roundel instead of, for example, in the permit block. Roundels can include, for example, text written in a circle (see FIG. 2A), and text oriented so that it is never upside-down to the reader (see FIG. 2B). To electronically read a roundel, flipped regions of text in the roundel can be unflipped and then processed. Flipped regions are sections of text in which the characters in the section are rotated approximately 180° with respect to the conventional orientation of text.